


Stranger Ranger Duties

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Orcs, Other, Slime, Slime Inflation, Voyeurism, Xeno, Xenophilia, belly noises, can i get some uhh...fuckin' non-rapey erotica, does it count if the person you are looking at is right next to you and knows you're looking, i mean not really - Freeform, i mean not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: I’d just left the ranger station in my cart to do my rounds when I saw her.She was walking—well, waddling is a little bit rude, but that’s the more accurate term – down the path that went by the old bathhouse cave.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: All Slime All The Time





	Stranger Ranger Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My unparalleled horniness comes to light again! Please tell me what you think of this. I meant for it to be cute and not creepy, so hopefully it comes across that way...
> 
> Also the main character is, like, a hybrit LoTR and WoW Orc, so he actually has fangs and gray skin and black hair, not green skin. In case you are wondering!

I’d just left the ranger station in my cart to do my rounds when I saw her.  
She was walking—well, waddling is a little bit rude, but that’s the more accurate term – down the path that went by the old bathhouse cave.  
Initially she looked like any other hiker—sensible brown hiking boots, dark jeans, a red and blue plaid flannel shirt showing under a gray hoodie. Her black hair was pulled up into a puff, and she had a small backpack on.

Normally I would have slowed down and pulled up carefully—the last thing I wanted to do was accidentally scare a Human woman, especially when so many people still acted like Orcs are all bloodthirsty barbarians—and then said hello and driven past.  
But as I slowed down to pass her on the rougher part just off the path, i couldn’t help but stare.

She looked pregnant, the flannel shirt unbuttoned at the bottom to accommodate the swell of her belly, and the t-shirt she was wearing under it riding up slightly, showing a little sliver of belly that peeped over the waistband of her jeans. 

~

“Afternoon,” I said, with a friendly wave and a not-too-toothy smile.  
She smiled a little and raised her hand, calling out a greeting.  
“You, uh, look like you could use a lift,” I offered.  
She started to protest, then glanced down at herself and squirmed a little, in shyness or maybe embarrassment.  
She was really cute. I wondered why she was out alone.  
“Oh, thanks!” she said. “I won’t say no to a free ride!”  
She climbed into the cart and sat down a little gingerly, sighing and rubbing her belly after a moment.  
She was INCREDIBLY cute, and she gave me another secretive little smirk as she settled into the seat.

I figured, at first, that she was just a hiker who probably got separated from her group, or maybe stopped to rest and was gong to meet up with them now.  
“Glad I could help,” I said. “Is this your first time hiking in these woods?”  
“Oh, no,” she said airily. “I like to come here on my days off. Forest therapy, you know?” she said, with a little laugh.  
I chuckled, too. “Well, it’s good to hear you like the woods so much! We do our best to keep the place nice, so it’s nice to hear about people appreciating it.”  
“I love it here,” she said. “If I could, I’d live here.”

I thought of the little ranger’s cabin I’d been bunking in with three other guys—a Human and his half-Dwarf brother who didn’t believe in washing their socks, and another Orc guy who was barely there, since he actually worked for the university and was doing some study on trees. The idea of having a girlfriend there with me instead of them was nice—WAY nicer than the reality of having to sleep in a bunk under a guy whose feet smelled like mildew and armpit. 

We talked about other things. I suggested hiking paths and different places to go to see the views; she asked about the local cave systems.  
I’d just started in on describing how the ancient people had actually lived in some of them, when I drove over a stone in the path, and the motion shook her a little.  
She made a quiet little noise and pressed one hand to her belly, biting her lip.  
I slowed to a stop almost immediately. “Are you okay?” I asked, concerned.  
She nodded. “It’s—it’s nothing, I’m fine.”  
I relaxed a bit. “Your little one kicking you?” I asked. I tried to ask in a light tone; I didn’t want to come off as one of those patronizing assholes who act like women are walking baby carriers.  
She stared at me a moment, blinking, before blurting out an uncertain laugh. “Oh! Uh, yeah!”

It’s not like I don’t know how to turn my libido off. But I’m a simple guy, see. Women—Orc, Human, Dwarf, Elf, whatever--are beautiful, and they’re even MORE beautiful when they’ve got a ‘bun in the oven’. to be honest, though, it doesn’t even need to be a baby belly to get me going; a belly stuffed full of food is fantastic, too. Enema or air inflation bellies will always hold a special place in my heart.  
Women with big, round bellies is just what does it for me. 

She was rubbing her belly again a moment later, biting her lip again, and I could see now that she was squirming a little.  
Something was weird, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
“Are you…sure you’re okay?” I asked again.  
“I’m fine!” she said, a bit too quickly. Her voice came out high-pitched, like she was nervous.  
I drove forward again, going for a smoother path. Now *I* felt embarrassed. Maybe she’d caught me staring and thought I was some kind of perv. Maybe I WAS being a perv. I sighed inwardly and willed myself to keep my eyes on the track. I didn’t want to scare her. Being seven feet tall with three-inch fangs was just how I looked; I could at least try to put her at ease with the way I acted.

For awhile I drove on in quiet, listening to the birds and the breeze in the trees, and the sound of the tires on the dirt.  
“It’s such a nice--” she began.  
She didn’t finish, because she was interrupted by a loud gurgling sound, coming from her midsection.  
I could feel myself flush. Had she not eaten lunch? I wondered. But then what was n the backpack?  
Without looking at her—and speaking as casually as I could—I said, “There’s a cooler under the seat with some granola bars and jerky, if you want a snack.”  
“Oh! That’s so nice of you! But, er, no thank you. I’m stuffed. I couldn’t eat a bite,” she said, with another breezy little laugh.

This was where my train of thought completely jumped the tracks. She’d said the words ‘I’m stuffed’, and just like that, the image of her sitting surrounded by empty, crumb-covered muffin wrappers, moaning softly and rubbing the distended pear of her belly, came into my mind with the force of a hurricane.  
I was really glad, suddenly, that I’d worn a pair of snug briefs under baggy pants, because my cock was definitely starting to chub up.  
I had to will myself to calm down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her surreptitiously rubbing her belly again, fidgeting with the hem of her undershirt. That flannel button-up wouldn’t have buttoned for anything, I knew.  
Just then, though, I heard her stomach make another long, low gurgle, and this time both her hands flew to her belly, her eyes widening. She tensed up in her seat, squeezing her knees together.

“You, um. Must have had quite the lunch…” I said, then felt stupid. What the hell kind of line was that? I felt like an idiot, so I tried to fix it by adding, “With, er. Your friends? You guys must have had one heck of a barbecue party!” I tried a chuckle and hoped it didn’t come out as too strained.  
I was rambling. I knew that there was only one car down in the lot, and the RV that belonged to an old retired couple who came to fish on the weekends. And she DEFINITELY hadn’t come with them. 

“Uh, yeah,” she said. She didn’t sound terribly convincing.  
I risked a glance back at her and saw she was looking at me.  
She was looking at my crotch, and I realized with a shock that yeah, she could definitely see my cock through my pants.  
I started praying to dead gods that she didn’t scream or try to tuck and roll.  
Then she looked up at my face, and I realized something.  
She smiled a little, but didn’t say anything.  
Not knowing what to make of things—and being equally aroused and weirded out—I didn’t say anything, either. 

I kept my hands on the wheel, wondering what the hell was going on and feeling cagey as hell, but she only shifted a little in the seat and made a small, delicate noise.  
Her belly followed with a much louder, longer noise—a low, rolling groan that made a shiver run up my spine.  
She DEFINITELY wasn’t pregnant. 

Which meant something ELSE was filling her belly, swelling it up into the taut balloon that was barely contained by her clothes. Maybe she really had eaten a huge lunch; maybe she’d been on a long hike and drank too much water too fast, or something. The sexy belly noises definitely made sense, if it was that.  
The thought was making my mouth start to water; I stopped the cart, grabbed a bottle of water from the cup holder, and hastily chugged it, to cover for myself.  
This was bad. I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or scared, and I didn’t want to be that weirdo. But we were a long way from the lower parking lot, and I couldn’t exactly just ask her to walk, after offering her a ride for an unspecified distance. 

I glanced at her again and found her biting her lip, now openly running her hands over the swell of her bloated belly.  
I realized I already WAS that weirdo. But I mean, I sure as hell wasn’t going to SAY anything to her. If I could just keep it together long enough to drive her safely to the parking lot, I could go back to the ranger cabin, lock myself in the shower, and beat off until I could calm down.  
It was just that I couldn’t help the thought that were pouring into my head.  
She was on the short side, and petite. Her belly, big and swollen as it was, I could probably cup with one hand.  
The thought of laying down with her, my ear pressed carefully to her belly to hear her, made my dick twitch and jump in my pants. I could feel my cock start to leak precum. 

I continued driving, trying and failing to focus on my surroundings.  
Beside me, her belly made another noise, this one almost like the sound of popping bubbles, and she made a little bitten-off moan.  
I bit my tongue.  
By now my cock was so hard it hurt, throbbing in time with my pulse. 

~

We came to a rocky stretch of the path.  
“Yeah, so, this area here is…pretty bumpy,” I said, with a stupid gesture.  
She blinked around and made a little fluttery sigh. I had to catch my breath. She was so CUTE! And this whole thing was already so fucking weird! I hoped she didn’t notice. I hoped she was okay.  
“That’s okay...I'll be okay,” she muttered. But she kept biting her lip and now she was clenching her thighs together, crossing her ankles like she was fighting the urge to pee.  
“Are you, uh. Are you sure?” Say it, damn it, just say it! I told myself, before I finally blurted out, “It, uh. It’s just that your—er—it sounds like--”  
She looked at me with wide eyes, and I thought I’d put my foot in my mouth for sure.  
Then she said, “No, no, I’m fine! it’s fine, really!” she insisted. 

But every time I passed over a bump or drove through a pothole, she squirmed. By now she was constantly rubbing her stomach with one hand, and she’d crossed her legs. She was taking quiet, staccato little breaths, and her eyes were darting around.  
It looked like she was watching the road with as much nervousness as she was excitement.  
At the end of the path, the trail forked off in 2 directions, one towards the parking lot, and one towards the ranger’s cabin. 

I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Hey...are you really sure you’re okay? You look kind of...” like you want to come in your pants. Like a delicious afternoon wet dream. “You look kind of uncomfortable.”  
“Fine!” Her belly made a watery sloshing noise, and she winced a little. A moment later she stiffened in her seat, both hands on her belly and her eyes widening. “Actually,” she said, “Is...is there a restroom in the ranger’s cabin?”

~

I admit it. It was already weird, and I was actively trying not to make it any weirder.  
But I couldn’t help myself—i couldn’t help imagining her rushing into the restroom, waddling, bent almost double under the straining weight of her belly, fumbling to get her pants down. The look of relief on her face as she finally sat down on the toilet. And then—and my mind went wild—she groaned and sighed and shivered as she squeezed out the huge enema she’d been carrying. 

Or—better or worse—her sitting down on the toilet just in time for her pussy to finish expanding around the end of one huge, pearly-pink egg, and her leaning forward, mindful of her belly, to catch the egg before it could fall into the toilet. Maybe she’d hide them in her backpack.  
Gods, I was a perv, I thought. I felt more than a little dirty for thinking this—for wishing I could have put my hand on the curve of her stomach and feel the muscles jump and clench under the skin as she pushed. For wishing I could be there and rub her back and hold her hand while she took deep breaths and moaned through the worst of it.

She was quiet in the restroom.  
I went out to the front and pretended to check the air pressure on the cart tires, praying to dead gods for my dick to soften back up so I could stand up straight without looking like a complete pervert.  
A moment later the screen door banged open. “Sorry about that! Thank you so much. I think I can make it the rest of the way on my own!”

I straightened up, guiltily trying to straighten my pants, but she seemed not to notice—she had a sunny smile on her face, and I noticed with a bit of a jolt that her belly had deflated almost completely.  
“Uh. Sure, no problem! Happy trails!” I said, waving after her as she left.  
I waited until she’d gone around the bend to get back in the cart and park it in the shade behind the ranger cabin.

I thought for all of five minutes after she left that she must have dropped the biggest log in the ranger cabin bathroom, and I went with my breath held and the air freshener already held up.  
So of course I was surprised when there was no smell at all. I couldn’t figure it out.  
Then there was a ripple of water in the bowl and I grabbed the plunger just in case. But as I watched, I realized I didn’t need it—a small green slime wormed its way back up into the toilet, its elastic, jellylike body jiggling a moment as it ‘snapped’ back into shape. Seven more followed, all of them the size of tennis balls, and very wiggly and active. 

The realization that she’d been carrying them INSIDE HER was enough that my cock went from my previous embarrassed half-chub to a raging erection so hard it almost hurt. That was what had made her belly so big and swollen—she hadn’t been pregnant, she hadn’t eaten a huge lunch. The thought that she’d been sitting there the entire time, feeling the slimes squirm and wriggle around inside her guts, probably pressing sensitive things, practically fucking her from the inside, made me feel so aroused that I had to tell myself to breathe calmly. She hadn’t been in pain or freaked out, she’d been getting off on it. I’d just been along for the ride—literally.

I’m not ashamed to admit that I rubbed one out after that—after a trip like that, and meeting a woman like that, and finding out a secret like that, how could I not? 

I imagined what would have happened, if she’d been my girlfriend. She obviously was into the same kinky stuff as me! I imagined she’d come to my work to meet me one day looking like that, with her belly barely covered by her clothes, sloshing and jiggling. I fantasized about having the cabin to myself and having a real bed, better than the hard bunk-cot I slept on, where I could take her. We could lie down and cuddle and I’d fondle her stuffed, swollen belly, feel the little slimes moving around under her taut skin. Maybe she’d ask me to rub lotion on her belly for her, or give her a massage.  
The thought of her moaning softly in pleasure while I caressed the warm curve of her stomach was the last conscious thought I managed to string together before I came so hard I whited out. 

I made sure the little slimes were safe and sound in a rocky, mossy area by the lake afterwards.  
I hoped I’d see her again.  
Something told me that wasn’t her first time playing with slimes, and I really hoped I hadn’t scared her off and made it her last. 

It wasn’t until later that afternoon, when I went to take a shower, that I noticed the creased campground brochure tucked between two rolls of toilet paper on the toilet tank.  
She’d left her name and phone number, and a little note: ‘Thank you again for the ride. I’d love if you’d like to show me around some time!’

I tucked the note into my pocket, grinning, and later saved the number in my phone. That night when I rubbed one out, for once I didn’t feel like a guilty weirdo—i felt like a guy with a secret, one that I could one day share.


End file.
